


Sharing My Future With You

by DoTheyDream



Category: dan howell/phil lester - Fandom
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Moving House, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 04:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoTheyDream/pseuds/DoTheyDream
Summary: Dan and Phil move into their new home, their forever home.





	Sharing My Future With You

Phil heaved up the staircase again, holding another heavy cardboard box. He looked behind him to see Dan just a few feet behind doing the exact same. His cheeks were tinted bright red as he visibly panted. Both of them were impatiently awaiting the point at which they could fall into the comfort of their sofa and finally melt into the fabric. Not long now, Phil reminded himself. There were already countless boxes accumulating almost all of the floor space upstairs. Some were stacked precariously on top of eachother by walls but most were left randomly placed across the dark wooden floor.

“I didn’t even know it was possible to be this unfit. I feel like my heart is about shrivel up and die!” Dan exclaimed between pants.

“Bit dramatic,” Phil chuckled fondly. Dan couldn’t help joining in with Phil’s warm laughter. They each placed down the boxes they were carrying. Phil heard Dan breath a sigh of relief as the weight left his arms. Dan sat down on the floor, leaning on the bare white wall behind him. Phil sat down beside him. They didn’t speak, didn’t need to, so they just stared unfocused in front of them.

“Hey, Dan…”

“Yeah?” Dan curiously questioned.

“You know we still have two boxes left, right?” Dan playfully punched Phil’s arm at this.

“Oh, fuck off,” Dan muttered and a grin spread across his face. They both laughed again and then sat comfortably soaked in a peaceful silence that neither particularly wanted to break. This was it, their forever home, the place they’d belong to for the rest of their lives. The house in which they’d have endless mornings holding eachother close in a soft, sleepy haze and endless nights talking about everything below the sun, both important and beautifully unimportant. Phil couldn’t wait to start the next part of his life here with the man he loved.

“We could hang it there.”

“Huh?”

“The painting,” Dan explained. “And what if we put the sofa here and the ta-”

“Hold on!” Phil laughed. “Shouldn’t we bring up the boxes before we work on interior design?”

Dan got up suddenly, heading towards the staircase. He clearly noticed Phil’s confusion as he said, “We’ve got to bring up the boxes, like you said. Then I can live my dream of being Bobby Berk.”

Phil grinned and nodded and despite the dull ache in his tired legs, he stood up and followed Dan. They repeated what they’d done all afternoon, walking downstairs, picking up boxes, walking back up. With each repeat, the concept of rest became more and more entrancing. They tried to remember that it wouldn’t be long until it felt like a home, their home.

When they reached the top of the stairs, their breathing was heavy but they still managed a small celebration. “We did it!” Dan yelled. He looked around the room, smiling at the space that was now theirs.

“Are you hungry? We could order pizza,” Phil asked.

“Don’t you think there might be an issue with that just now?” Phil looked a Dan quizzically. “Phil, we have no furniture. What would we eat off?” Dan pointed out sarcastically. He wasn’t wrong. All they had was a mattress as their furniture would only get there tomorrow.

“That doesn’t matter! We have spare boxes. We’ll put the pizza on one.”

“And sit on the floor?!” Dan said with exaggerated disgust. “Fuck it, I’m hungry.” Phil took this as his cue to order pizza. As he took the phone call, he glanced over at Dan. His eyelids were threatening to close and he looked as if he was sinking into the floor.

“How long until it gets here?” Dan asked as Phil hung up.

“They said twenty minutes. Can you even stay awake that long?” Phil joked.

“Oh, just shut up and join me.”

And Phil does, sitting down next to Dan on the hard floor. He wrapped an arm around Dan’s waist and Dan leant against Phil, falling into a peaceful sleep with his face buried in Phil’s shoulder. Phil looked lovingly at Dan, at his dimples and the gentle smile he fell asleep with. He stroked his curly umber coloured hair and presses a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. The future was exciting and he must have been blessed to be able to share it with Dan.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so, so much for reading. :)
> 
> Tumblr: dotheydream  
> Pillowfort: dotheydream


End file.
